1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heating device; in particular, to a thin thermo-controlling heating device.
2. Description of Related Art
Before packaged integrated circuit elements or memory modules are shipped, a burn-in test is usually carried out to evaluate the stability of the aforementioned elements while operating in high-temperature. In the so-called burn-in test, the products are placed in a predetermined high temperature ambience and an electrical test is performed. Through the Burn-in test, the early fail products could be screened out before shipping, and further the quality of the shipped products may be ensured.
The conventional method of testing includes the following steps of feeding the memory modules have been tested in room temperature together with the motherboard for test into the oven, and then, testing the performances of the memory modules, the motherboard and the processor (CPU) in different predetermined temperature through setting the oven temperature. But during the testing process, the memory module, the motherboard and processors for test are heated together, the durability of the motherboard and the processors may be shortened, and the malfunctions of the motherboard and the processors may be caused.
Once the malfunctions of the motherboard or the processors happened during the process of Burn-in testing, it will cause the distorted test results of the memory modules.